Miscellaneous Lists Compiled By Nick Rhodes
Miscellaneous Lists Compiled By Nick Rhodes were printed in the 2003-04 ''Reunion Tour'' programme. Any subsequent updated information added to the lists is indicated by *. Artists Duran Duran have supported *Blondie *Prince *David Bowie *Fashion *Hazel O'Connor *The Cure *Elvis Costello *Pauline Murry & The Invisible Girls *Split Enz *John Cooper Clarke *Sweet * Venues Duran Duran have played in Birmingham *Rum Runner *Holy City Zoo *Cedar Club *Hosteria *The Odeon *Villa Park *N.E.C. *The Symphony Hall * *Birmingham City football ground * *N.I.A * Duran Duran stage clothes have been designed by *Stephen Sprouse *Antony Price *Vivienne Westwood *Kansai Yamaoto *Fee Doran *Gianni Versace *Jean Paul Gaultier *Dolce & Gabbana *Oswald Boetang *Yoji Yamaoto 10 acts that have supported Duran Duran *Erasure *Talk Talk *Chequered Past *Paris Working *Terence Trent D'Arby *The Cranberries *Animal Magnets *Our Daughters Wedding *Biddy & Eve *The Pursuit of Happiness Songs never played live *"Tel Aviv" *"Land" *"All Along The Water" *"The Sun Doesn't Shine Forever" *"Shotgun" *"Liberty" *"Faith In This Colour" *"Midnight Sun" *"So Misled" *"Sin of the City" Concerts Nick Rhodes attended with John Taylor *Blondie - Barbarella's *T.Rex and the Damned - Birmingham Odeon *Roxy Music - Bingley Hall *Queen - Birmingham Odeon *David Bowie - Frejus *Japan - The Venue *Johny Thunders' Heartbreakers - The Rainbow *Mick Ronson - Birmingham Town Hall *The Velvet Underground - Olympia, Paris *Robert Palmer - Birmingham Odeon *Genesis (Lambs Lies Down Show) - Birmingham Hippodrome *The Faces - Birmingham Odeon Performers who have collaborated with Duran Duran *Lou Reed *Nile Rodgers *Steve Harley *Milton Nascimento *The Bangles *Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five *John Barry *Lamya *Bernard Edwards *Masami Tsuchiya 10 great Glam Rock songs *Roxy Music - "In Every Dreamhome A Heartache" *David Bowie - "Moonage Daydream" *Sparks - "This Town Ain't Big Enough For The Both Of Us" *Cockney Rebel - "Judy Teen" *T.Rex - "20th Century Boy" *Lou Reed - "Vicious" *Iggy Pop - "Search & Destroy" *Sweet - "Ballroom Blitz" *Be-Bop Delux - "Stage Whispers" *New York Dolls - "Trash" Arcadia collaborators *Carlos Alomar *Grace Jones *David Gilmour *Andy Mackay *Steve Jordan *Mark Egan *Sting *Masami Tsuchiya *David Van Tieghem 4 magazines launched in the 1980s *New Sounds New Styles *The Face *I.D. *Blitz Nick Rhodes has never tried *Coca-Cola *Pepsi *Tea *Coffee *Tightrope Walking *Circular Breathing *Riding A Motorbike *Hang Gliding Favorite movies *''A Clockwork Orange'' *''The Collector'' *''Death In Venice'' *''The Nightporter'' *''Peeping Tom'' *''The Criminal Life Of Archibald De La Cruz'' *''Repulsion'' *''Zetig'' *''The Trial'' *''8 1/2'' Nick Rhodes collects *DVDs *CDs *Clothes *Magazines *Art *Cameras *Antiques *Plastic Bags *Invitations 15 tracks Nick Rhodes has worked on with other artists *"People Know Your Name" - TV Mania *"Yoghurt & Fake Tan" - TV Mania *"Lady Ice" - Arcadia *"Missing" - Arcadia *"Hawks Do Not Share" - The Devils" *"Studio 54" - Blondie *"Pop Trash Movie" - Blondie" *"International Lover" - Riviera F *"I Need To Know" - Riviera F *"I Am Over It" - The Dandy Warhols *"The Last High" - The Dandy Warhols *"Scientific Effect" - She Said Yeah *"Leave Me Lonely" - She Said Yeah *"Too Shy" - Kajagoogoo Category:Duran Duran trivia Category:Nick Rhodes related